Molly Abba
Created By:Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry's D&D Game *'Full name:' Molly tia Eecreeana da Abba *'Birthplace:' Heatherfair, Arilan *'Parents: Father:' Arthur McGuire Mother: Eve McGuire. *'Siblings:' Amalthea (Not the Same Amalthea) *'Birthdate:' Earth 2.27 99 IC (She gave an equivalent date of May 1, 137 BCE). *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 6' 6" *'Weight:' 249 *'Build:' Medium. Classic figure *'Marital status:' Married To Abba Eecreeana, but available. (That is the way her husband wants it) She is also part of the Eyrian Imperial Family *'Children:' A sizable brood spanning some 400 years. She typically will have one to five minor children at any time. She is the Mother of Jerlane, by Tesral. Jerlane is the Eyrian Ambassador to the United States. She is also the Mother of Abba Book, who is her eldest. *'Description:' She has the proportions of a woman 5'6". This is typical of Arilaners. She wears her hair unbound to the knees. She typically wears tailored silk dresses with long flowing skirts. She is considered by many to be the most beautiful woman of this or any age. She bears a remarkable similarity in the face to Amalthea Skywatcher. *'Skin coloring:' Medium tanned *'Eyes:' Forest green *'Hair:' Honey Gold *'Routine Activities:' Serving her husband and god, caring for the household children, aiding the sick or midwifing births, teaching Craft, socializing with friends. She crams enough into one day for five to ten people. She is available to deal with issues about the Gate, relations with the Eyrian Empire or magic. Most of this has been handed over to Anthony (trade) or Jerlane (Matters of State). Molly has stated that her main reason for being here is to anchor and regulate this side of The Gate. She has all the power of her Husband, without the world shattering presence. His presence on both sides keeps the gate a resource, not a liability. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Craft. An acknowledged Master of the art. Craft is an earth based magic unrelated to arcane magics, having a different source and focus. She is someone experienced to the point that other Craft Masters come to her for advice and help. She is passing the spell catalog of her Tradition to the earth magicians of Earth. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Janordian Court (Queen), Valon Court (Head of State), Eyrian Empire (Imperial Consort), Markian Court (Wife of the Son of Heaven), Craft (Master). (All are political units or "trade guilds" on Greyhawke). Warp Drive Project United States State Department, Earth Craft Circles. Vista City Police Department. *'Known Associates:' Blackmane family, Ashby family ''Giacomo Casanova craft circle, Allyson Cloudweaver craft circle. Starry Windchilde craft circle. Azarach friend, Wan Hu professional, Anthony & Julian *'Personality:' Molly is a fount of overflowing love for nearly any creature living. Molly is utterly without physical shame. She is not embarrassed by nudity under any circumstances, hers or yours. She is known to forget to dress before leaving the house. She is a light and lively woman that will come across as sexually stunning. Those that don't find themselves sexually attracted to her or those to whom she does not project the sexually available woman see her as a consummate mother figure. Young men are usually horribly confused wanting to see and have both. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Serve those she chooses to serve, be a good mother to her brood. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Personal Servant. It has been noted they are all crazy. Even personal servants say they are crazy. *'Enemies (And Why):' Enemies of Abba Eecreeana (A very short list) those that might fear her for her unusual origin, those that fear or hate magic and/or women that do magic. *'Special Abilities:' Divine Servant --'' She can use all the abilities of her Husband Abba Eecreeana, a Pantheon level god. (Equivalence to Coran). (See: Primal beings) ''Great seamstress --'' Molly can fit you perfectly with the barest of examinations. She is quick and accurate with a needle. A useful skill when you can't buy off the rack because there is no rack. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' ''Personal Servant, tied irrevocably to her god. She will not go against his will. Potions -- As in she can't make them to save her life. Everyone has a limitation, that seems to be hers. Oh, not a good cook either. Apparently one does follow the other. Her cooking will not make you sick, but you will long for better. *'Bureau File --'''This woman was been little seen to start with. She was the unseen hand behind the Greyhawke delegation at The Trial for Peoplehood. She altered the appearance and biology of Betty Ashby. She granted the the Batboy the asylum he sought. She cured Stephen Hawking of his disease, and restored Cristina Barford's limbs. This was done without any request for consideration or payment. She also corrected deficiencies in the biology of Lydia the Goat Girl. More disturbingly the two religious figures that came to see her where changed. ''Robert Canna left his ministry with the Southern Baptist Association and became a cleric of Abba Eecreeana, Molly's god, and husband. Cardinal Robert Callaghan who met with Molly during the trial quit the curie shortly thereafter and was last seen entering a tightly cloistered Franciscan monastery. At the time she also refused the request of the LA Chamber of Commerce for an open gate to trade. (This position has since changed and Anthony runs the trade mission.) Bureau agents are urged to treat this being well. It isn't hard to do, she brings out the gentle and peaceful in people. It is noted that while the natives of Greyhawke do not refer to her as a god, they considered her to be the living embodiment of a god's power. She has demonstrated the ability to alter reality with her will. In 2012 she aided the mitigation of the supernatural weather in the Mount Shasta area In 2015 Nolly was the victim of a crime. She and Officer Jerry Daves were gunned down in the street in front of the Warp Drive Project. She got better quickly and healed Jerry. The perpetrators were caught and fingered the FBI's terrorists manufacture program. In 2017 she and other witches mitigated and dispersed Hurricanes before they could seriously damage anything. Of late she has taken to beach walking in the nude. Oh lordy lord. (Well she is worth looking at.) Molly has started a Girl Scout Troop (756) not dependent on the Mother of one of the girls. A constant issue with existing troops. When that girl drops out the troop ends. *'Name note:' In ancient Janorda of Eecreeana's youth the Patronymic was placed first for anyone born in the family. Women that married into the family put it after their names. Which is why "Abba Eecreeana" but "Molly Abba". The practice is generally out of practice and observed by various members of the Abba family to varying degrees. The people of modern Janorda follow Greek naming practices. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Abba Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:CoD